Gatitas
by Cris Snape
Summary: Albus Dumbledore no confió en Dolores Umbridge en ningún momento y le pidió a Minerva McGonagall que actuara como espía. Lamentablemente, nadie podía imaginarse que su misión terminara como terminó. Regalo para Sorg-esp.


**GATITAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia ha sido escrita para el reto __**"Parodia si te atreves" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. A mi muy estimada __**Sorg-esp**__ le falló el ficker que debería haberle escrito su bonita historia sobre Dolores Umbridge y aquí estoy yo para solucionar el desaguisado. Para que sepáis qué fue lo que pidió Sorg, os dejo el propmt copiado y pegado como Dios manda:_

"_A ver, vamos a retomar a Dolores XDXDXD. Minerva no tiene idea todavía de la obsesión gatuna de la nueva profe de DCAO, pero ya desconfía desde la cena en el Gran Comedor. Así que se transforma para espiarla y, bueno, su figura de animaga le va a traer muuuuchos problemas (los que se te ocurran). Como verás, te doy muuuucha libertad para imaginar (sobre todo comparado con las detalladas instrucciones que le has dejado a Miss Lefroy__- que no se si compadecer o envidiar, sinceramente XDXDXD, aunque una vez puesta con lo que me toque, seguramente será lo segundo__)_

_Dicho todo esto… ¡AL TEMA!_

* * *

Dolores Umbridge se puso en pie y se acercó al atril para dar un discurso. Todos en el Gran Comedor estaban bastante flipados porque había tenido la desfachatez de interrumpir al profesor Dumbledore, pero nadie osó pararle los pies. Minerva entornó los ojos, depositó sobre la mesa los cubiertos y se preparó para prestar atención. A decir verdad tenía hambre y muchas ganas de probar el pastel de carne y el puré de patatas. Hubiera estado muy feo ponerse a comer sin escuchar a su nueva colega y seguramente hubiera resultado ser un pésimo ejemplo para unos estudiantes que parecían aún más hambrientos que ella.

Pese a que apenas habían intercambiado unas palabras, Minerva no se fiaba ni un pelo de la mujer. No sólo porque el mismísimo Cornelius Fudge la envió al colegio con el objetivo de espiar a Dumbledore y entorpecer su trabajo, sino porque ninguna mujer adulta en sus cabales vestiría jamás usando tanto rosa. El rostro de Umbridge tenía cierto parecido con el de un sapo verrugoso y ese tono le daba un aspecto grotesco. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaría mucho más guapa con otra combinación de colores? ¿Era posible que ocultara algún secreto detrás de tanta cursilería?

—Esa mujer nos va a traer problemas —Sybill Trelawney, quien hasta un segundo antes había estado sentada justo en el extremo opuesto de la mesa porque Minerva así lo había querido, acababa de aparecer a su lado. Se inclinaba hacia ella mientras le daba sorbitos a una copa de Jerez—. Me lo ha dicho mi Ojo Interior.

Minerva nunca se había fiado demasiado de los adivinos, pero sabía de buena tinta que algunos de ellos eran realmente talentosos. El hecho de que Sybill estuviera en Hogwarts era un auténtico misterio. Quería pensar que Albus sabía lo que se hacía al mantenerla allí porque estaba claro como el agua que esa mujer era un fraude. Lo único que hacía era predecir la muerte de sus estudiantes y hacer comentarios absurdos.

—Sybill, querida, no hace falta ser adivino para darse cuenta de eso.

Realmente no quiso ser condescendiente, pero no pudo evitarlo. Trelawney torció el gesto detrás de sus enormes gafas de culo de vaso y alzó el mentón, claramente disgustada porque sus poderes se pusieran en entredicho.

—No lo entiendes, Minerva. Dolores Umbridge hará que pasen cosas terribles.

—Quisiera escuchar lo que está diciendo. ¿Te importa?

—Ve con cuidado. Los gatos le…

—¡Sybill, por favor!

En ese momento, Minerva no tenía forma de saber que escuchar los consejos de la profesora Trelawney era lo mejor que podía hacer en pos de conservar la cordura, pero acostumbrada como estaba a oírla decir una tontería tras otra, prefirió prestarle atención a la recién llegada. Tampoco era necesario, puesto que Hermione Granger se estaba quedando con la copla y estaría encantada de compartir sus conocimientos con los demás como la sabelotodo que era, pero Minerva no estaba dispuesta a rebajarse hasta ese extremo. ¡Faltaría más! Por más aburrida que resultara Umbridge, se sentía perfectamente capacitada para analizar su discurso.

Cuando habían transcurrido veinte minutos y las tripas comenzaban a rugirle fieramente, se distrajo un poco. Sybill ya no estaba sentada a su lado y había vuelto a su sitio original sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Puede que todo el profesorado de la escuela la tuviera por tonta y quizá por eso no tenía ningún problema en comer como si la vida le fuera en ello, pasando olímpicamente de Umbridge, de su Ministerio y de las engorrosas explicaciones sobre lo bonito que era el rosa para vestir o para ser lucido en cualquier actividad cotidiana que llevaran a cabo los brujos.

—Oye Minnie —Albus fue el encargado de hablarle en esa ocasión. Le gustaba ponerles apelativos cariñosos a sus colegas, algo que no era en absoluto profesional y que a ella le molestaba muchísimo.

—Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames Minnie. Mi nombre es profesora McGonagall.

—Es muy largo. Y Minnie es mucho más bonito. ¿Sabes que así se llama la novia de ese ratón muggle tan famoso? Mickey Mouse. Es un bicho la mar de majete y su serie de dibujos animados me encanta.

—Me da igual, Albus. No quiero que me llames así.

—¿Qué te parece Minerva?

—He dicho que soy profesora Mcgonall. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

—Pues tú me llamas por mi nombre de pila.

—Porque has insistido mucho para que lo haga, pero si por mí fuera te llamaría profesor Dumbledore. Y no te tutearía, por supuesto.

—Nos conocemos desde que eres una niña, no tiene sentido que nos digamos de usted.

—Hay que ser educados y yo quiero que me llames profesora McGonagall. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

—¡Vale! Tampoco es para que te pongas así. Además, con Sybill no te has enfadado tanto antes. Y te ha llamado Minerva.

—Sybill es una ceporra descerebrada y no hay forma humana de meterle unos pocos modales en el cerebro. El Ojo Interior no le deja espacio para ser civilizada.

—Exageras. La señorita Trelawney es encantadora.

—Y un fraude.

—¡Qué va!

—Pues si no es un fraude, tiene el Ojo Interior totalmente cegado —Minerva suspiró, un poco hastiada con la conversación—. Tendríamos que estar escuchando a Umbridge en lugar de hablar todo el rato.

—¡Bah! Es lo mismo de siempre. El Ministerio quiere que Hogwarts sea una gran escuela y todo ese rollo —Dumbledore hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Has visto su atuendo? Creo que le pediré la dirección de red flú de su asesor de imagen para no llamarlo jamás. ¿Se puede ser más hortera?

—No sabía que estuvieras interesado en la moda femenina.

—Uno tiene sus pasatiempos, querida profesora McGonagall. Quizá el corte de la túnica sea algo novedoso, incluso un poco atrevido, pero tanto rosa destroza por completo el conjunto. ¿No te parece?

Minerva no dijo nada. No sabía cuál de las dos charlas mantenidas con el viejo Albus era más extraña.

—Ya no me cabe la menor duda de que no es de fiar —Dumbledore bajó tanto el tono de voz que Minerva sólo pudo escucharlo al hacer gala de su oído gatuno—. Usa el color rosa para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones. Su ropa llama tanto la atención que nadie se da cuenta de que va a hacer cosas terribles.

Genial. Trelawney ya había dicho algo parecido a aquello y, una vez más, Minerva no necesitó ser adivina para saber que la iban a meter en un buen embolado.

—¿Sabes qué he pensado para descubrir lo que nos está ocultando? Vamos a vigilarla.

—Me parece bien. ¿Pondrás sobre aviso a los cuadros del castillo?

—No. En realidad vas a vigilarla tú.

Su intuición nunca fallaba. Ríete de los Ojos Interiores y las dotes adivinatorias de determinada profesora.

—¿Yo?

—Te convertirás en gato y le echarás un vistazo.

—Pero Albus…

Iba a decir que no tenía tiempo y que no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, pero Dolores Umbridge acababa de terminar con su discurso y los alumnos aplaudían como locos. ¡Ya iba siendo hora, por Merlín!

—Gracias, gracias, muchachos —Decía Umbridge mientras se inclinaba hacia delante una y otra vez—. Me alegra que mi oratoria os entusiasme tanto. Si os apetece, puedo daros una charlita sobre Recursos Humanos que llevo preparándome un tiempo. En el Ministerio están un poco pesaditos con el tema y soy toda una experta.

La negativa fue un clamor. La pobre Dolores puso cara de desconcierto absoluto y Albus Dumbledore, que estaba acostumbrado a salvar el mundo y a lidiar con situaciones muy peliagudas, solucionó el embrollo.

—Estoy seguro de que a los alumnos les encantaría escucharla, profesora Umbridge, pero será mejor que reserve su nuevo discurso para otro momento. Aún están saboreando sus sabias palabras y necesitan un tiempo para disfrutarlas como es debido.

—¡Claro, claro! Tiene usted razón. Procedamos pues con la cena. ¿Sabe que hablar me da mucha hambre?

—Mire qué delicia de platos. Estoy convencido de que el banquete será de su agrado.

Dolores Umbridge asintió, se acomodó en su lugar y comenzó a comer. Minerva aún tenía unas palabras de protesta atragantadas, pero Albus no le iba a hacer caso dijera lo que dijera. Tendría que convertirse en gato y espiar a una mujer que prometía ser un auténtico espanto. Perfecto.

* * *

Ser un gato tenía su parte positiva. A Minerva McGonagall le gustaba ser tan ágil y sigilosa y disfrutaba muchísimo saltando por los tejados de Hogwarts y cazando algún ratón de cuando en cuando, pero también había cosas negativas. Como el pelo. Picaba bastante y se le enredaba todo el rato y, aunque intentar mantenerlo limpio lamiéndose y relamiéndose, no había manera. Y encima se le quedaba mal sabor de boca. Puesto que era una bruja responsable y práctica, sólo adoptaba su forma gatuna cuando era realmente necesario, como en esa ocasión.

Albus era un pesado capaz de llevar a cualquiera por el camino de la amargura. Presumía de ser muy diplomático y ecuánime, pero cuando daba una orden a ver quién era el guapo que le decía que no. Sonreía, asentía lentamente y decía algo así como _"Sí, hermosa, sí. Niégate y todo eso, pero como no hagas lo que yo quiero te escamocho". _Decían que abandonar el grupito de los mortífagos era difícil, pero dejar en la estacada a Dumbledore era imposible.

Después de terminar con sus clases, se transformó en gata y salió en pos de Umbridge. Podría haber dedicado la tarde a cosas importantes como ponerse su bata de cuadros escoceses y sus pantuflas para sentarse junto a la chimenea a beber té, pero tenía que seguir trabajando. Pues pensaba reclamar las horas extraordinarias. Dumbledore no podría negarse a pagárselas porque una cosa era dirigir la Orden del Fénix y otra bien distinta pasarse por el forro de la túnica el Estatuto de los Trabajadores y el Convenio Laboral de Profesores de Hogwarts. Esas cosas eran serias y Minerva podría lanzarle a los líderes sindicales si no le hacía caso. Por algo habían escogido a Snape para esos menesteres, que el tío acojonaba al más pintado.

Después de encontrarse con la Señora Norris y rechazar nuevamente sus seductoras proposiciones, Minerva localizó a Dolores Umbridge cerca del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sus estancias privadas estaban allí y seguramente aún quedaran fotos de Lockhart en su interior. Lo habían limpiado todo bien después de que se fuera e incluso mandaron a un exorcista para dejar la habitación libre de presencias nocivas, pero Remus Lupin ya había comentado el año anterior que notaba cosas raras cuando se quedaba a solas y que solía ver dentaduras sonrientes por todos los rincones, acosándole y ofreciéndose para firmarle cuántos autógrafos quisiera.

Dolores no parecía muy peligrosa en ese momento, salvo por el hecho de que vestía de rosa todo el rato. Debía tener alguna clase de poder sobrenatural, aún más sobrenatural que la magia, que le permitiera localizar toda la ropa rosada del mundo. No había otra explicación. Guiada por su instinto de preservación, Minerva se mantuvo medio oculta detrás de una armadura, observando y preguntándose si sería buena idea intentar colarse en su habitación. Quizá fuera un poco precipitado hacerlo en ese momento y seguramente el juez no daría la orden para allanar su morada si no tenía pruebas fehacientes de delito, pero tampoco le apetecía que Dumbledore le diera la murga.

En todo ello pensaba cuando Dolores se detuvo y olisqueó en su dirección. ¿Habría localizado algunos calcetines de color magenta? Minerva miró a su alrededor y de que se quiso dar cuenta ya tenía a Umbridge enfrente. Hizo ademán de salir corriendo, horrorizada por haber sido descubierta a las primeras de cambio, pero la profesora recién llegada la cogió con ambas manos y la alzó en el aire.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Una gatita preciosa! ¿Cómo te llamas, divina?

—Miauuuu.

—¡Oh! Es un nombre bonito, pero debo decir que las madres gatas tienen muy poca imaginación a la hora de bautizar a sus vástagos. ¡En fin! Te noto un poco escuálida y tienes el pelaje enredado. Ven conmigo, que voy a ponerte guapísima.

—¡MIAU!

Minerva quiso huir, pero era imposible. Podría haber sacado las zarpas y esas cosas que hacían los gatos vulgares y corrientes, pero ella era una mujer educada y no pensaba caer tan bajo. Así pues, vio con consternación como Dolores la llevaba hasta su cuarto y comprendió que las cosas siempre podrían ir a peor.

El cuarto era un horror absoluto. Si la presencia de Gilderoy el Atontado había dejado su nefasta impronta entre esas cuatro paredes, lo que Dolores estaba haciendo con el lugar era terrible. La muy malvada había forrado todo con papel estampado en rosa y se había dedicado a colgar platillos con figuras de gatos que maullaban y parecían ansiosos por escapar de su nefasto destino. Minerva cerró los ojos un instante, abrumada por tanta cosa rosada. Por si el lugar no fuera lo suficientemente escalofriante, Dolores había amenazado con arreglarla. ¡A ella! Incluso la había llamado escuálida, ahora que se daba cuenta. ¡Y era mentira! Su aspecto era perfectamente normal, teniendo en cuenta la edad que tenía.

—Mi querida Miauuu, espérame aquí. Voy a prepararte un baño.

Era su oportunidad. Dolores la depositó sobre un cojín muy blandito y confortable y le dio la espalda. Minerva intentó huir, de verdad que sí, pero las patas se le habían quedado pegadas a la tela y no había manera de irse de allí. Se estremeció cuando su captora se dio media vuelta y le sonrió de forma absolutamente maléfica.

—¡Ay, pequeñuela! ¿Intentando escapar? Ya sé que a las gatitas no os gustan los baños y me he asegurado de que no vayas a ninguna parte. ¡Qué felices seremos las dos!

La forma gatuna de la profesora Minerva McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco. Genial. Aquello era absolutamente genial. No sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro, pero seguro que no sería nada bueno. Dumbledore se iba a enterar. Cuando pudiera salir de aquel infierno, le iba a cantar las cuarenta al director. Y si quería un espía, que se ocupara él mismo de hacer el trabajo sucio, que ya la tenía muy harta. ¡Claro! Era muy fácil hacer que los demás pringaran mientras él esperaba noticias en su despacho. ¡Menudo caradura! Así cualquiera dirigía una organización clandestina, manteniendo su pellejo a salvo mientras los demás lo arriesgaban de mala manera.

Y hablando de pellejos, el suyo estaba a punto de mojarse muchísimo. Dolores, que había desaparecido de la estancia durante casi dos minutos, regresó levitando un enorme barreño de aquel horrible color que tanto le gustaba a su portadora. Lo depositó frente a la chimenea y en menos que canta un gallo ya tenía a Minerva en brazos nuevamente.

—Ya verás lo calentita que está el agua, Miauuu. Puede que al principio te sientas un poco incómoda pero te aseguro que pronto te relajarás. Cuando terminemos, estarás limpita y te dará un poco de hambre, así que te prepararé un poco de comida deliciosa. Y tengo una sorpresa. Un precioso vestido que creo será de tu talla.

¿Un vestido? Había llegado el momento de poner punto y final a aquella situación. Minerva pensaba adquirir su forma humana de nuevo, pero ya estaba dentro del agua y simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Había perdido y tendría que asumir las consecuencias.

* * *

Aquella mañana del mes de septiembre, Minerva McGonagall entendía mejor que nunca que su colega Snape estuviera siempre de mal humor. Había pasado la peor noche de su vida y lo único que quería era hechizar a alguien. A alguien vestido de rosa, a poder ser. En cuanto vio a Umbridge por primera vez supo que no era de fiar, pero lo que le había hecho pasaba de castaño oscuro. Ni el mortífago más sádico del universo pottérico era tan cruel como esa mujer.

—¡Yuju! ¡Minnie!

El que faltaba. Minerva apretó el paso, poco dispuesta a hablar con ese maldito viejo, pero Albus Dumbledore era increíblemente rápido y no tardó en darle alcance.

—¡Ay, Minnie! ¡Cómo corres! Te he llamado antes. ¿Es que no me has oído?

—Sí que te he oído. Y llámame profesora McGonagall.

—¿Todavía sigues empecinada con los formalismos?

—Sí.

—¡Vale, vale! Te llamaré como tú quieras. ¿Qué tal ayer, profesora McGonagall? ¿Has averiguado algo?

Abrió la boca para soltar un montón de improperios, pero cambió de idea. No podía decirle a nadie lo que Umbridge le había hecho. Nunca jamás. Así pues, siguió andado para desconcierto absoluto de su compañero de profesión.

—¡Minnie! Digo, profesora McGonagall.

—Tengo que dar una clase en veinte minutos, director.

—¡Bah! Eres la maestra, da igual que llegues tarde.

—Bonito ejemplo para mis alumnos, ¿no te parece?

—¡Ay, hija! ¡Qué recta eres! Y luego dicen que son los Slytherin los que van por el mundo como si tuvieran un palo metido por el culo.

—¡No seas grosero, Dumbledore!

—Estoy diciendo la verdad. No te vendría mal soltarte la melena de vez en cuando.

—Tengo prisa.

—Ya, ya. Dejaré que te vayas si me dices qué sabes de Umbridge.

Minerva apretó los dientes. Sabía que Umbridge era una fanática del rosa y que le gustaban mucho los gatos. Tenía la sensación de que no le agradaban demasiado las personas, habida cuenta de todo lo que las había criticado mientras sentaba a _Miauuu_ en su regazo y le hablaba de lo mala y envidiosa que era la gente. Y también sabía que podía ser una cuidadora de gatitos excelente, aunque un poco exagerada. Aunque le costara un mundo reconocerlo, había sido agradable ser bañada y acicalada por la mujer, pero cuando la alimentó con comida para gatos muggle y le puso ese vestido rosa con encajes y cintas a juego, todo se puso un poco raro. Dormir en su cama, en compañía de dos docenas de gatos igualmente ataviados con vestidos rosas tampoco ayudó mucho.

—Creo que deberías hablar personalmente con ella y dejarme en paz. ¡Adiós, director!

Esperaba que todo terminara justo ahí, pero Albus no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Minerva había intentado deshacerse de esa cosa después de recuperar su forma humana, pero sospechaba que tendría que lucir de esa guisa durante bastante tiempo.

—Veo que has decidido cambiar tu imagen personal, Minnie. Te queda bien.

Un zapato de tacón color rosa surcó el aire. La frente de Albus Dumbledore no volvió a ser la misma.

* * *

_Espero que esta chorradita te haya gustado, Sorg. Me ha costado un poco arrancar, pero finalmente he podido terminarla sin que se me pasara el tiempo. Besetes._


End file.
